The invention relates to diurethanes, processes for making the same, and a selective herbicidal composition containing same for preferred use in regard to soybeans.
The selective herbicidal action of diurethanes is known (see West Germany Pat. No. 1,567,151). A satisfactory herbicidal activity against weeds which are difficult to suppress, such as, Amaranthus sp., and an adequate selectivity in respect to soybeans could however so far not be established for the prior art products.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide for a herbicide which combines general activity against weeds in post-emergence application with activity against special problem weeds and complete compatability with soybeans.